


不明副作用

by shunziqing



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>急于制服Loki，Tony Stark释放出了一种只对阿斯嘉德人起作用的实验性药物。Thor也因此受到影响，但是真的，他别无选择好吗。药物的效果好得有点出乎预料。Loki停止试图毁灭世界，改为给Thor编辫子和做其他这样那样的事。幸好在Tony等待药效过去的时候Steve有留下一边帮忙一边受惊吓。</p>
            </blockquote>





	不明副作用

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unforeseen Side Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446571) by [Fickle_Obsessions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fickle_Obsessions/pseuds/Fickle_Obsessions). 



> Beta：斑点骨

  
  
  
  
  
Tony Stark说的话通常都包含极重要的信息，但是从来都没人把他当回事，即使他们真的应该听他的。所以，当Tony说他要买一座岛屿的时候没人相信他，因为 显然他们认为他的“夸张行径”不需要回应。而事实上，Tony Stark确实能买下一座岛，于是他就真的买了，现在复仇者们拥有一座岛屿以备不时之需。有人感谢他了吗？没有。他们甚至没有把这当作一次学习机会，在下 次他说了些什么有点夸张但绝对正确的东西时能够吸取教训。  
  
所以，当Tony Stark说：“你知道Loki真正需要的是一剂Xanax。”除了Steve以外所有人都无视他。[注：Xanax（Alprazolam）-一种抗忧郁药物]  
  
“Tony！”Steve叫道，要是能腾出手来说不定会捂嘴以示震惊，“他 _正在_ 试图毁灭世界。”  
  
“就是说啊，”Tony边说边把一个充满了绿色液体的小瓶子装进自己的腕式导弹中，“这听起来像是个平静、理性、没有神经病的人会干的事儿吗？”  
  
就在Steve能恳请Tony“正经点，就这一回”之前，Thor吼出一声：“ **弟弟！** 你在发什么疯？”居然不带丝毫讽刺。  
  
Fury在通讯器里说了句超级废话像是“大伙，情况怎么样？”之类的，Tony一直无视他，因为情况就跟三十秒前一模一样。  
  
Thor是唯一一个还能前进的人。他的神力和孩子般对于Loki竟能做出如此之事的怒火使他缓慢而谨慎地向前迈进。那就像他是在胶水中行走，试图突破包裹 在Loki周围的巨大气压。但接着，什么东西改变了，毁灭进入了另一个阶段，之前几乎无法穿透的压力向内凹陷变成了引力，企图将他们全都吸进去。Tony 要不是脚上有喷射器，大概已经被卷入旋风了。Steve，一个措手不及，需要被人抓住手腕拉回地面。  
  
Thor差一点摔倒，但他那‘比末世更沉重’的锤子稳住了他。他将双脚张开，脚跟陷进地里，却依然一寸一寸向前滑去，滑向那个悬在空中的邪神制造的巨大能量旋涡。引力越来越强，因为当你用黑魔法造出个黑洞，这注定会发生。  
  
他们周围的所有东西都处在气旋之中，Loki在正中心，但是依旧，Tony舔了舔他的食指，然后竖起来测试风向。（他的食指其实被包裹在钢铁手套里的事实让这一举动更是只具象征意义。）Steve看起来想掐死他，当然前提是他得自己能站稳先。  
  
“Thor？”Tony喊道，“我想事先说声抱歉。”  
  
雷神并没有听见他的话。他正挥舞着雷神之锤，看起来貌似要做某种极端愚蠢的事，像是在Loki忙于导出全宇宙的毁灭能量（或其他什么，复仇者里没人能搞懂 他到底想干什么）时攻击他。这毫无疑问意味着Thor想要以某种高尚的方式牺牲自己，说不定他已经在想日后的颂歌会怎么写。无论如何，这看起来有些残忍， 偷走他的光辉时刻（原文是steal his thunder，有双关意），但那正是Tony要做的。Thor张开嘴正好吼出某种雄浑的呐喊，但这时Tony发射了他的导弹，它滑过Thor直奔 Loki的心脏而去。  
  
Loki的魔法将它停止在距自己一寸之处。他俯视Tony，冲他得意地笑。Tony更加得意地笑回去，因为半秒钟后，气体从导弹中爆出，Thor和Loki都措不及防地吸进了一大口。  
  
几秒钟后，气体就消散了，过后的一切看起来似乎没什么改变。Fury还是问他们要进度报告。  
  
“旋涡还在，我们还是得完蛋。大概。”Tony告诉他。  
  
“Tony，怎么——”  
  
“等等。”竖起手指，Tony数道，一，二，三，然后一切都静止了。  
  
狂风消散，尘土落下，Loki回到了地面上。有那么一段极端的寂静，当Loki只是站在那，带着轻微的好奇环顾四周毁灭殆尽的景观——所有植物、昆虫、碎石，除了基岩一切都消失不见。接着他抬头望向他的哥哥。正是从这时起事情开始变得奇怪起来。  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“Tony你把他们 _怎么_ 了？”Steve问。  
  
救了我们的命顺手也救了他们的，他这样想但是没有说出口。因为他第一次这么说的时候Steve似乎不是很高兴：“所以，耶，记得那次我跟Thor赌一瓶啤酒他不能连续六分钟站住不动吗？”  
  
“不——”Steve开口，但Tony自顾自地继续说下去：“事实上，我正在深入研究阿斯加德人的生理构造。如果酒精或者麻醉剂对他们起作用，那么很有可 能某种精神类药物也行，对吧？我正要再跟他赌一瓶啤酒说他无法忍受被针扎来扎去好做些测试，但Loki有点算是逼我跳过了这步。”  
  
Nick Fury阴郁地深深吸了口气：“你认为用一堆未经测试的精神类药物药倒一个邪恶反派和我们的战友，同时他们其中的一个正试图在犹他州中心创造出个黑洞，是个好主意？”  
  
Tony考虑了一会儿：“也许不是个 _好_ 主意。但那是个主意。而且它成功了。我说，你总得承认这点，对吧？”  
  
Fury掐了掐鼻梁骨：“我们得讨论一下你对成功的定义。”  
  
Tony看起来想要说点什么聪明的回复，但Loki喉咙深处发出的一声介于呼噜、笑声和叹息之间的声音打断了他。Thor正盘腿坐在Tony的客厅中的地板上。Loki开心地坐在他怀里，正用灵活的手指将他的头发编成辫子。  
  
“我想我可能剂量放得多了点儿。”Tony清了清嗓子，然后嘟囔道，“仅此而已。”  
  
Loki和Thor继续忽视他们的谈话。或是他们的存在。事发至今已经六个小时，他们唯一的认知只有对方。还在犹他的时候Fury甚至在他们身边近距离开枪，也只得到几声咯咯的笑声。  
  
Loki编完了一根辫子，又开始编另一根：“我们小的时候曾经这样做，你可记得？母亲会把喵喵叫的我们丢进浴池里，等我们几乎淹死时，她会把梳子给我，因为只有我能把你的乱发疏通而不使你嚎得像是被人谋杀。然后我会把你的头发编起来，这样到早晨就不会又乱掉了。”  
  
Pepper发出一声“喔——”的声音，她正坐在客厅的角落里打一通重要的电话。电话那头的不管哪个CEO一定问她出了什么事，因为她立刻脸红了并且结结 巴巴地说：“哦，没事。我只是听见了什么。看见了——一个小宝宝。兔子。一只兔宝宝。听着，”她说，直起身，走出房间，“问题的关键是我们得敲定那些百分 率……”  
  
Loki完成那根辫子却只为了将手指穿入其中把它再次打散。Thor绝对看起来有些害羞，但他握住Loki胯部的手完全没有松开的迹象。  
  
“你确定那不是，呃。”Steve犹豫了一下。  
  
“不是啥？”Tony说。  
  
“春药？”Steve几乎是庄严地问，但并没完全做到。  
  
Tony在心里再次回顾了下药的化学成分：“相当肯定。我不能说那 _不是_ 春药，我只能说当你剥离了上千年的责任、忧虑和悔恨以后，大概就会剩下这个。”  
  
Thor将Loki拉下来，拉进一个深深的湿吻里，完全不见一丝羞愧。  
  
Fury停止按摩他的鼻梁以便他能瞪视Tony：“剩下的是兄弟乱伦？”  
  
“说不定，”Tony耸耸肩，“我可不知道。从来没怎么看过弗洛伊德。”  
  
Thor中断亲吻，抵上Loki的额头：“我还记得我们经常在晚上偷偷跑到马厩里，躲在干草堆里和我们的小马驹们一起，幻想着要骑着它们到何处 去。”Thor轻声低喃自己最珍爱的回忆，使得Loki微笑起来。不过关于Thor，事实是，他的轻声低喃相当于普通人的正常说话音量，于是屋里的所有人 全都因为被迫偷听而不自在地坐立不安起来。  
  
“当太阳升起时，我们就要跑回床上以免被女仆发现，但是在那之前我们得先把头发中的干草挑出来。我们用手指给彼此梳头，半睡半醒，把它们整理通顺。我从未提过我多喜爱那感觉。”他将手指轻易地穿过弟弟的黑发，让Loki又一次发出那种类似呼噜的声音。  
  
“这药什么时候失效？”Steve问。  
  
Tony瘪了瘪嘴，这是个好问题。他把头歪向一边，然后另一边，好像在脑内做复杂运算。这持续了相当长的时间，长到几乎荒谬，然后又过了一会儿：“我不知道。“他终于说道，”你看，这就是做实验啊。”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
北欧神话的作者们认为地震发生的原因是，Loki，被自己孩子的内脏束缚着，每当巨蛇的毒液落在他光裸的肌肤上时，在大地上痛苦地扭动身体。  
  
事实上他们在某种程度上是对的。如果你只看关于Loki、束缚着、扭动和光裸的肌肤这几部分，然后再加上一个热情高涨的Thor。  
  
Tony Stark有点不敢相信他的房子仍然屹立不倒，并且当得知加州州长想要和他谈谈大洛杉矶地区百分之七十地方有震感的持续数小时不间断的轻微地震，他并不怎么惊讶。  
  
“我的科学家们告诉我，你的住所刚好处在震中。”  
  
Tony花了几秒钟仔细思考了下该怎么回应，然后决定装白痴：“真哒？”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
到家以后，Tony换下装甲，穿上T恤和牛仔裤，打开一瓶啤酒，走进院子里。由于昨天一天几乎都花在了回答问题上而不是被人恭喜拯救世界，他都忘了恭喜 _他自己_ 圆满完成一桩任务。他向后靠进一把沙滩椅里，伸展开双腿。  
  
近前，Loki站在Tony的泳池和房子所在山崖之间的草地上。Thor在其身后蹲下身子，然后猛扑向弟弟的背影。毫不意外地，他并没有把Loki扑倒在 地，而是直直穿梭而过。Loki的幻影散去，但Thor已经抓住了真身的脚踝，正把他从藏身的灌木丛后面拽出来。后者慌乱地抓着青草，让雷神胜利地大笑起 来。  
  
“投降吧，Loki！混乱之神，仙宫的恐惧之源！”  
  
Steve像个哨兵一样浑身僵硬地站在Tony身边，担心地说：“我想就算是你也不可能镇定到这种地步，你真不觉得这有点儿奇怪吗？”  
  
Loki几乎被钉在地上，他将腿缠上Thor的腰，试图将他踢开。这一举动除了让他近乎淫荡地在Thor身上磨蹭外其他什么目的也没达到，不过他俩似乎都不在意。  
  
“奇怪？”Tony若有所思地咂了一口自己的啤酒，“你知道，我本可以承认这很奇怪，但我正在跟一个曾经被冰冻过的超级士兵说话，所以……我不确定我们有资格说别人奇怪。”  
  
“Tony，就算你也一定——”  
  
多年来的经验让Tony轻易地无视了Steve想要将他拉回正道上的企图：“‘奇怪’是六个月前那家伙绑架了Pepper，将她困在噩梦里，企图骗她透露我的某个秘密，然后把她当作人肉诱饵。‘奇怪’的是我没有杀了他。他现在大概正把我借给他的衣服上蹭满青草渍。”  
  
Pepper是一个非常强韧的女子，但在那之后，她曾怀疑现实长达数周。很长一段时间里，在某些时刻，她会死死地盯着Tony，或者她的朋友，关着的门，甚至她自己的双手，像是她在等着看他们会不会突然变成某种怪兽。Tony为了痛殴Loki差点送命，直到Thor介入。  
  
就是那个Loki现在正在大笑着，全然无忧无虑，同时试图将一把青草塞进Thor的嘴里。Tony并不知道任何轻松杀死阿斯加德人的方法，但Tony是那个在自家地下室用‘简易科学实验试’版本的超级对撞机造出一种新元素的人。他能琢磨出来。  
  
但他没有。  
  
“我不知道，”他喝着啤酒说，“说不定我再也不会觉得任何东西奇怪了。听起来挺好。”他看向Steve，把手伸进脚边滴着水珠的冰桶里，拿出一瓶啤酒，“我知道这对你没有影响，但就是，来一瓶吧。”  
  
起初队长看起来像是要拒绝，就像之前的每一次一样，尤其当Loki突然融入地里，消失无踪。有那么一瞬间他看起来似乎真的离开不会回来了，Steve因为 这个可以说“我告诉过你”的机会而紧绷起来。但下一刻Loki在Thor的背后重现，将他困在一个非常弱的锁喉或者极端热情的拥抱里。  
  
Steve放松了肩膀：“好吧。”他拿过Tony递给他的啤酒，坐在了旁边的椅子上。  
  
“顺便，谢谢你能留下。”Pepper只看了一眼他们之间的亲吻就径直回家，找她的男朋友去了。聪明姑娘。  
  
Steve对Tony的感谢轻轻点了点头：“嗯，只到这两个恢复理智为止。”他安静地盯着手里的酒瓶权衡了一下，说，“你知道，我有点内疚。”  
  
“我一点也不惊讶。”Tony道，“我是说，拜托请解释。”  
  
Steve看向他，头一次他的表情里更多是自我解嘲而不是受到冒犯：“发生了太多事，让我差不多忘记了他们其实是兄弟。”  
  
“真的？”Tony问，“怎么他们打斗时Thor用尽一切机会大吼‘弟弟’你没听见？”  
  
Steve大笑：“不，那是挺难错过的。只是，你知道，自从我醒来以后，有太多东西需要了解。我想我把这当成了某个不重要的细节推到一边了。”Loki一 边大笑一边揪着他哥的头发，Thor的确像是要被人谋杀一样地嚎叫起来，“但是他们曾经一起度过了几个世纪的童年时光。”  
  
Thor终于把他弟弟从自己背后甩了下来，钉在草地上。他们被阳光涂成金色，脸颊因为扭打而泛着潮红，精力充沛的笑声逐渐变成了疲惫的喘息。在Loki能够再次逃跑之前，Thor低头用自己的嘴唇覆上了他的。  
  
Tony和Steve立马发现地平线神奇又有趣，把他们的目光从草坪上移开，改为眯着眼看远处光秃秃的一座座小山：“还有一个显然极具探险精神的青春期。”Tony说道，试图解除一些紧张感。  
  
“我只是想说，我现在明白了，”Steve开口，“为什么Thor放走他那么多次。所以。现在起码又有一件事是我能够理解的了。这挺好。”  
  
Tony不太确定该回答些什么。他转过身不再看风景，想要试着解读Steve脸上的表情。  
  
一声长长的、低沉的呻吟从草地上相互纠缠的肢体处传来，“但是现在，”Steve两大口喝完自己的啤酒，站起来准备进屋，他说，“我想我真的需要再次忘记他们是兄弟这件事。”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Tony在LA住所的特点是，隐蔽，但并不是完全与世隔绝。所以如果有人想要光天化日之下在后院里做爱，那么是有可能会被人看见的。同时又存在着一种微小 的可能性这个目击者带着一个可长距离变焦的照相机。然后还有可能这个目击者会把拍到一些‘有伤风化-但并不淫秽’的照片卖给八卦小报，以便他们能谴责钢铁 侠在自家后院开蹩脚的搅基性派对。  
  
当Thor和Loki能听进去他说的任何东西时，Tony一定要和他们好好谈谈。  
  
不过现在，他们狗屁也听不进去，所以他只好调戏Steve。因为他刚好在那，而且他是整栋房子里唯一一个会听他说话的人：“显然你是我的神秘贴身男宠。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
Tony把报纸丢在Steve货真价实的牛排煎鸡蛋早餐旁边：“你想要点儿零花钱么？”  
  
报纸上印着一张他们的照片，他和Steve在院子里，Thor和Loki在草坪上，拍照的角度使他和Steve脸上的笑容看起来似乎是因为他们正在观看眼前进行中的噱头。  
  
Steve拿起报纸仔细瞅了瞅，这一瞅可叫他受了相当的惊吓：“ _神马_ ？”  
  
“好吧，行。你可以拿点儿零花钱。”Tony往后靠向椅背，手指在脑后交叉，说，“不过你得先给爹地我点甜头尝尝。”  
  
他为此收到的那拳完全在预料之中。  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Tony已经习惯被Thor和Loki全然无视了，以至于当Loki对他说了些什么时，他花了很久才反应过来。他正在厨房做三明治，而Tony对制作自己 的三明治是容不得丝毫马虎的。他刚刚挤出了恰当分量的芥末，一点儿也不多，一点儿也不少，Loki就是这时开口跟他说话的。  
  
“抱歉，你说什么？”接下来他需要切西红柿，但这是个需要他全身心地投入的活计，因为西红柿片的薄厚完全能够成就或者毁掉一个三明治。  
  
Loki穿着一条宽松的裤子和一件领口部位松垮得令人生疑的T恤。他瘦长而苍白的脖颈上布满吻痕，头发也没梳好。他看起来就是‘被好好操过了’的典型：“你就是那奇异试剂的制造者，是也不是？”  
  
“可能吧。”Tony的人生哲学是，除非知道连带后果是什么，否则什么也不承认。  
  
Loki愉悦地挑起嘴角：“这么说的话，我‘可能’欠你一句谢谢。”  
  
“哦你不用谢我，你的所有受益都纯属偶然，我只是想一口气阻止你杀掉所有人还有毁掉我所有的东西。”Tony拿起一个西红柿，抛了抛，然后轻轻捏了一下。他皱着眉把它放下，拿起了另一个，“Thor呢？”  
  
“哦，睡着。”Loki狡诈地挑起一边眉毛，“安稳地。”  
  
“是嘛？那可真逗，因为自从你们来了以后我就没睡过一次安稳觉。猜那是我的问题。”  
  
Loki看起来半点也不内疚：“我认为你并不了解这感觉是怎样的。你所下咒语的效用。”  
  
因为在Tony的众多头衔之前，他首先是一个科学家。算是吧。无论如何，他无法控制地放弃制作三明治，以便了解他所做药物的功效：“那么你的感觉是怎样的？”  
  
Loki的表情变得柔和并且若有所思。他歪了歪头，再次将脖子暴露出来。Tony早已习惯见到Loki脸色阴森、从头到脚穿着硬邦邦盔甲的样子，好似整个人都是用金子和大理石刻成的。所有这些流露出的脆弱让人有点不安。  
  
“那感觉就像是我又能够呼吸了，”Loki说，“就好像我从某刻起停止了呼吸却从未意识到。”  
  
“听起来不错。”  
  
Loki的眼里闪烁着通常意味着‘ _危险！危险，Tony Stark！_ ’的光芒。但通常在那种时刻都会有很显然真正危险的事情正在发生，像是，有刀子朝Tony的脑袋飞来，或者地狱犬从地下钻出。在这里，Tony凉爽舒适的厨房里，Loki耀眼夺目的绿眼睛只是显得格外奇异。  
  
“这应该是种可怕的感觉，”Loki坚持道，“意识到你清楚溺水的感觉却从未真正死去。”他深吸了一口气，“但依旧，我并未为之烦扰。我在我的思想中四处 搜寻，却没找到任何恐惧与愤怒。只有些模糊的阴影，轻易就能忽视，因为那里还有……”Loki微笑着，像是他知道某个秘密，“更明亮的东西。”  
  
“这感觉不会永远持续下去。”Tony得要指出这一点，尽管他真的不想，“你知道的对吧？”  
  
Loki点头：“我明白我被给与了一次机会，让我得以窥视到那些我也许能够拥有的，如果……”他停下话头，迷失在自己的思绪中。过了一会儿，他又注意到了Tony，“如果。”他重复，好像这就是所有Tony需要知道的，“但也许你不明白你所做的对我来说多么惊人。”  
  
“哦我知道我很惊人。别担心这个。”  
  
Loki对他笑了，露出整排牙齿那种，而这一点也不可怕。事实上他看起来挺甜美：“我能用什么回报你，Tony Stark？我是真心的。你想要什么？”  
  
等待回答的时候，Loki向前倾身，Tony开始觉得别扭：“你知道，通常你用这种诱惑性语调说话时，一般都是想要杀我。”  
  
“我只不过想要想你示好。”  
  
“太好了。”Tony说，部分因为他觉得自己好像有了要求任何东西的权利，但现在关于Loki的一切都是诱惑性的，性爱以肌肤上细小吻痕和淤青的形式明目张胆地昭显出来。  
  
“我向你保证，”Loki承诺他，“我并无一丝想要杀你的念头。”  
  
“但是突然间我几乎想要那么做。”他们同时扭头，发现Thor站在门口，双手抱胸，表情阴云密布。Tony的生活变成了什么样儿了？为什么现在Loki是一个劲儿试图讨好他的那个，而Thor进屋时不再高声疾呼“我的朋友们！”了？  
  
“嘿，Thor，”Tony打招呼，立刻想要远离Loki，但被后面的橱柜挡住了。他往旁边滑出去，面对厨房里那个六尺半高不爽的巨人杀手，“你今天下午起的挺早么。”  
  
Thor皱起眉头：“你在计划着什么会令我恼火的事情。”  
  
“我不知道你这么不待见三明治。”Tony注意到他放在案板上准备用来切西红柿的刀子，然后企图尽量不着痕迹地把它放回抽屉里。  
  
Thor三大步跨过厨房，把自己直接挡在Loki和Tony之间。Tony能从雷神的肩膀上方看见Loki。那混蛋在微笑：“哥哥，”Loki说道，轻触Thor的后背，“冷静。”  
  
“如果有足够好的理由需要我冷静，我会的。”Thor坚持，但已经在Loki的抚摸下放松下来，后者的手指沿着他的脊梁骨向上滑去，自在地握住他的后颈。  
  
“那么冷静，只因我愿。”Loki说。  
  
Thor并没有辩驳，Tony也没有。头一次，他在Thor背转身深吻他弟弟时感到种解脱。因为这就是他眼下的生活了：兄弟亲吻是两害中较轻的一个。  
  
“Okay，很好，我这就——”  
  
Thor突然将Loki抱了起来，迫使Tony向前扑闪躲避，并且为了人身安全不得不放弃制作三明治，因为Thor把他弟弟正好放在了流理台中央。  
  
“那真是——你知道，”Tony说，几乎丢掉手里的西红柿，“那也太不卫生了。”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“所以，我有点好消息。”Tony说着，扑通一声坐进Steve工作台旁边的椅子里。  
  
Steve没有从他正在拆卸的引擎上抬眼：“是吗？”  
  
“药效正在消退。”  
  
“你是怎么知道的？”  
  
就像听到召唤一样，车库门被人一脚踹开。Thor抱着Loki大步走进来，后者帮凶一样用两条腿缠紧Thor的腰，并且在拼命亲着他的脖子。Steve看起来被完全震惊了。  
  
“好吧，第一条证据是Loki试图跟我说话。第二条是Thor吃醋了，然后决定在厨房宣示他对Loki的占有权。清醒的神志和不安全感，是过去36小时里我们没见他们表现出来的特征。”  
  
Thor将Loki直接放在绘图桌上。这让他再次空出手来而他把它们伸进了Loki 所穿T恤的后背。他短暂地瞥了Tony一眼，然后又一次强势地亲吻弟弟的嘴唇。  
  
Tony叹了口气：“可惜，还在等理智出现。”  
  
“为什——”Steve打了个磕巴，因为Thor抓住一把Loki的头发往后扯，使后者的脊背弓成一个摄人心魄的弧线，“他们为什么要在这儿做？”  
  
Thor和Loki充满激情的表演碰翻了桌上的笔筒。铅笔洒了一桌，笔筒滚下了桌沿，发出啪嚓一声响所幸没碎。他们看起来毫不在意，不过说真的当你耳朵里 有一根舌头的时候你也很难注意到别的事情。“好吧，开始他俩在厨房做，然后是在客厅，最后我决定这儿比较好，因为这里可以用水管冲洗的平面最多。”  
  
“这挺……有道理，但你究竟为啥需要监督他们？”Steve用一种集中到近乎可笑的专心致志看着Tony，就像他想要关闭自己的余光一样。  
  
“我不 _想要_ ，”Tony说，“他们在 _跟着_ 我。或者说，Thor在跟着我想给我个教训，告诉我Loki碰不得，而Loki听之任之。我想就算身体里有Xanax他还是邪恶的。又懒。”  
  
“我，明，白，了。”Steve晃了晃脑袋，让自己更清醒一些，“呃，那真是……”他一定用眼角余光看到了什么，因为他突然睁大眼，然后更加坚定地专心盯 着Tony，“非常不幸。”他拍了拍Tony的肩膀，就像他要送一个好士兵去前线英勇就义，起身准备离开，“祝你好运。”  
  
“你去哪？”  
  
Steve困惑地回头看他：“当然是赶紧离开这儿。”  
  
“不，等一下拜托。”Thor在他弟弟的脖子上又吻出一个新的瘀痕。Loki张口喘息，然后又闭上，白色的牙齿咬住他红肿的下唇。“你得帮帮我。我不能就这样一个人坐在这屋里看着他们干这个。我需要精神支援！”  
  
“精神支——”感谢上帝Steve停住了离开的脚步，“你究竟在说些什么啊？”  
  
“我在说兄弟情义。我在说从不抛弃一名战友。”Steve看起来不那么信服了，于是Tony冲口而出，“如果我让自己经历这些我会被逼疯的。就帮帮我无视他们。”  
  
“Tony。不。”Steve转身又迈出一步。  
  
“拜托！”Tony说。背景音中Loki发出一声叹息，因为把手塞进了Thor的牛仔裤后面而感到满足。  
  
“不！”  
  
“拜托。”如果他听起来很绝望那是因为他真的绝望了。  
  
Steve给了他一个严厉的瞪视，像是他在搜寻任何证据能证明这是一个为了捉弄他而计划周密的恶作剧。Tony屏住呼吸，直到终于Steve闷闷不乐地叹了口气：“那行。好吧。”  
  
他重新在坐回凳子上，然后他们都坚定地转身背对身后令人羞耻的表演。  
  
“好吧，”Steve又说了一遍。在他笨拙地搜寻什么可聊的话题时，Thor对Loki做的某事发出赞赏的哼鸣，“呃，天气怎么样？”  
  
“说真的？这就是你的最高水平了？这里是加州，Steve。外面是晴天，华氏72度。”Tony大概不应该这么快就开始调戏Steve，尤其是他才刚刚不 那么情愿地同意成为自己的‘保持理智难兄难弟’，但不幸的是幽默是唯一一种能使Tony保持理智的方法，“就像昨天是晴天加72度一样。”  
  
“这儿并不 _总是_ 。”  
  
“不，事实上就是总是。”  
  
“下一周的天气预报怎么说？”  
  
Tony装腔作势地查了查自己的手机。他稍稍看向自己的左边，只足够把Steve收进自己的余光中而没有任何 _其他_ 东西，“实际上，是阴天还有可能下雷阵雨。”  
  
“真的？”  
  
“不。”Tony立刻回答，“晴天，72度。”  
  
“哦。”Tony看着Steve恼怒地喷气，稍微放松了肩膀，“自投罗网，是不？”  
  
“你经常这么干。”这说不定能行。也许已经过去了一分钟。那么就是从天知道要多少分钟里减去了一分钟。他肩胛骨中间的一个部位开始痒痒，就像是不耐烦的一种肉体表现，但他不让自己去想那个。保持镇静，他告诉自己，调戏Steve：“过去他们都不讲笑话的吗？”  
  
“我们讲笑话。但还没人能达到你那种令人精疲力竭的挖苦。那是你的第一个发明么？”  
  
“说的好。”  
  
Steve终于露出微笑，小小的，好像他不想要Tony发现：“我尽力。”  
  
这几乎就像是其他任何时候，当Tony终于把队长激得显露出他本性中并不全是苹果派和阳光，只除了Loki刚好选在那一时刻发出声音，一种高昂的、毫无羞耻的哀叫。而并不完全因为那听起来很性感，虽然那确实是，但真的那只是 _太公然_ 。亲密。Tony的胃因为这声音而抽紧，就像Loki赤裸裸的渴望在召唤着他自己的。他骄傲地宣之于众他寻欢作乐这种事，已经挺久没发生过了。  
  
Thor在发出自己的声音，一种从胸腔中发出的原始而低沉的怒吼，像未被驯服的野兽那般的原始。那听起来应该很可笑，但不是为何那并 _不_ 可笑，而Tony开始认为自己已经打不赢这场与疯狂对抗的战争了。  
  
Tony控制不住自己：“这真是——”  
  
“不，这不是。”Steve立刻说道。Tony看向他，发现理所当然队长的双手握成了拳头。他试图在胸前交叉双臂以掩盖这一事实，但它们绝对是攥紧了的。  
  
“这有一点儿——”  
  
“一点也没有。”Steve不让他说出口，“他们是兄弟。”  
  
“养兄弟，技术上讲。”  
  
“你在吹毛求疵，”Steve皱起眉头，好像这就是Tony在此刻能做的最糟的事情一样。 _上帝_ ，他多希望现在能做些别的什么事情。  
  
Tony肩胛之间痒得越来越厉害了。在某些时刻，就算一个愤怒的神祇也肯定不会在意是不是有人偷偷溜出房间，而只把注意力放在正在做的无论什么让Loki发出这么多气喘吁吁的声音的事上。Tony只是需要看看Thor是否还在注意着自己。  
  
“我得偷看一眼。”  
  
“什么？”Steve听起来比他说纠缠细节时还要不赞同，“不，你不用。”  
  
“又不是说我想看。但是为了我的神志我得要知道我们还要在这儿熬多久。”  
  
“Tony，别看。”  
  
他看了。  
  
“噢。”他原本只是想瞥一眼，但不知什么时候，他们已经脱掉了上衣，于是那儿满眼都是Thor经过阳光洗礼的金色肌肤紧贴着Loki那异常苍白的。 Loki的长腿在脚踝处交叉，膝盖弯曲着，向上提起，让Thor尽可能地贴近自己。不过说真的，保持兄弟与自己贴近是Loki最不需要担心的一件事了。 Thor半疯狂地将自己贴向Loki就好像只有最终钻进他的皮肤里才能令自己满意。他同时在低语着，真正的低语，轻喃着Tony无法分辨出的语句。他不断 重复同一句话，好像那是一句祈祷，而Loki点头，眼睛紧闭着，以同样的承诺回应他。  
  
Tony转回身来。  
  
“看我告诉过你。”Steve带着早知如此的表情看向他。Tony得要不断提醒自己如何吞咽。“我的天啊，竟然真的有事能让你哑口无言。我多希望有一道命令能让你做到这一点。”  
  
保持镇静，Tony说，调戏Steve：“这主意不错，我想如果我把这录下来我们一定能赚一笔。”  
  
“闭嘴。”  
  
闭嘴不是个好主意，因为除了那些喘息，叹气，和高昂、短促而充满欲望的声音外，现在Ton还极端不情愿但无法控制地听到滑腻的水声。他注意到自己踩在椅子 横档上的脚正在紧张地抖动，而他无法停止。他琢磨着自己还需要抖多少次腿才能抵消他现在感受到的强大性张力，但这不是一个他想要得出答案的命题。他会再等 整整一分钟，然后他就要走人，把自己锁在卧室里好过些快乐时光。  
  
Steve舔了舔嘴唇，而Tony终于注意到他的额头上有一层薄汗。Tony发现自己认为这很神奇：“这是挺——”Steve终于承认，但他没说完。  
  
 _胜利_ 。“是吧？”  
  
Steve闭着眼揉了揉脸，就像是他想要从一个噩梦中醒来：“我想我恨我的生活。”  
  
“真逗因为我开始对我的越来越有好感。”Tony又等了30秒。然后尽可能安静地站起身来说，“我觉得我们现在开溜的话他们不会注意到的。”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
第二天，Thor带着足足的歉意而不是威胁进到厨房里。他头脑恢复了正常，并且对过去三天发生了什么有个模糊的概念。他基本上直接把自己的道歉喊上了天堂，或者起码喊给所有的邻居听。  
  
Tony耐心地听着，在Thor痛斥自己所作所为时咂饮着他的咖啡。在Thor身后，Loki吃了几粒葡萄，看起来并不对任何事感到抱歉。  
  
“你知道吗？”Tony终于开口，“我没生气。别放在心上了。”  
  
因为Tony说的话总是很重要，但从来没人认真听他的，即使他们真的应该。不过，在昨天下午，他和一个脸红并且紧张不安的Steve Rogers逃出车库来到了Tony的客厅里，将那些声音和一些真正美好性爱的热度留在了身后。  
  
但是当Tony全然认真地问道：“你想吗？”Steve认真地对待他所以直直地看进了他的眼睛里，说：“老天。 _是的_ 。  
  
这就足够牛逼，而且说真的，所有这些麻烦都值得。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
【完】


End file.
